Christmas at the Creevey's Place
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Sparky) Colin goes home to celebrate Christmas with his family


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Skul  
 **Penname:** Ass-Gardian  
 **Character:** Colin Creevey  
 **Other Characters Used:** Dennis Creevey, Mr Creevey  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

 **Christmas at the Creevey's Place**

 _Colin goes home to celebrate Christmas with his family_

* * *

Dennis Creevey, the young boy aged ten woke up startled by a loud cheer. He opened his eyes to see his older brother Colin jumping up and down, looking like he was suffering an excitement overload as he grinned widely.

"Come on Dennis! It's CHRISTMAS! Santa came!" Colin shouted, still jumping.

Dennis sat up quickly at the declaration of Christmas and suddenly felt fully conscious. He got out of bed and grabbed Colin's arm, sprinting out of his bedroom. Colin tagged along eagerly, ready to unwrap all his presents and eat all the mince pies and candy canes.

Colin and Dennis entered the living room where a large Christmas tree stood, surrounded by what looked like fifty billion gifts. Their father was lying on the couch, exhausted.

"Did you wake him up first?" Dennis smirked, looking at his brother.

"Of course," Colin laughed, going over to the Christmas tree. "Come on Dad! Present time!"

Colin grabbed his presents and ripped them open. He grinned looking at all the gifts he had received, once he was down with tearing up the wrapping paper. From Santa he got a new camera, from his father he got The Tales of Beedle the Bard and Loony Nonby v.s. Cornish Pixie Comics, and Dennis gave him a Game Boy. Colin bought his father a Led Zeppelin cassette and Dennis a Crash Dummies toy. The stockings hanging above the fireplace were also filled with lollies and small toys which pleased both Dennis and Colin.

Their father watched his sons with a big smile on his face, glad Santa managed to find great presents this year. The milkman was still confused about the wizardry world and his eldest son's condition was still shocking. He and his late wife weren't magical, so to think he could have a son who was a wizard was amazing and now Dennis was starting to show signs of magic. The Creevey family changed the moment Colin got his letter as they tried to balance the two worlds, but the milkman was glad that Christmas would always be the same family gathering.

"Alright, now that the present exchange is over...Lets go play in the snow," He grinned, watching as his two boys ran into their rooms to get changed almost instantly after he said that.

Colin came out first, carrying his camera. "We could build a snowman and make him look like Harry Potter! I can take a picture him and you two!" he shouted eager to use his new camera.

His father laughed, beaming. "Of course Colin."

-a week or so later-

Colin sat down on the Hogwarts Express, looking through his bag as he waited to arrive at his school. He smiled finding the picture of his father and Dennis standing next to the snowman they built together on Christmas. Colin chuckled, looking at his brother that made a funny face while their father just simply grinned.

The muggleborn put hispicture into his version of The Tales of Beedle the Bard after deciding that was his favourite picture he had ever taken.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
